Security Solomon
by Huntingal5568
Summary: When Zach leaves to go on a 4 month mission, he asks Joe to look after Cammie. When she discovers she has feelings for him, and he for her, how will she react? BTW first fanfic ever hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall, so this is my first ever fanfic! I get my inspirations from other stories I have read, so if you see something that seems like you have written, know that I have told you! If you don't like it, private message me and I will not write anything that looks like you have written! Well I hope you like it!**

Cammie's POV

It was the first day of junior year, and my friends weren't back yet! I was in our room pacing back and forth when I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was strange because usually my mom would just walk in. I walk to the door anyway and opened it being TOTALLY surprised who it was! MR. SOLOMON! I mean, why would he come talk to me, or knock on my door?! But, being the lady that Madame Dabney has taught me to be, I greeted him properly.

"Hello Mr. Solomon. It's nice to see you."

"Why hello, Ms. Morgan. May I have a word with you in my office?"

"Um… sure?"

I followed him through the hallways of Gallagher Academy which I so dearly loved, might I add.

When we got to his office, he opened the door and motioned for me to walk in. After walking in, he followed.

Once I was in the room for a second, I realized that the lights were off and I could only barely see his desk, a couple of chairs, and a couch off to the left side off the room. On the right side was the window. Tonight was a full moon, so that was my main light source for the moment. When Mr. Solomon turned on the lights, I then realized we were not alone. Zach was sitting in one of the chairs. Smiling at me. (YA! You read that right! SMILING! NOT SMIRKING!)

When Mr. Solomon sat down behind his desk I sat in the chair next to Zach. I looked expectantly at my teacher. He glanced at Zach, and then looked away just as quickly. In that one moment that he looked at Zach he looked depressed. I could see it in his eyes for that one moment in time, and saw it vanish has he got into spy mode again.

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Goode has asked me to inform you that he will not be leaving Gallagher Academy and that I am to look after you until he is to return."

My eyes widened, and I quickly turned to Zach.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Is it about your mother, the circle? What!?"

"Langley wants me to go on a mission with Townsend. I am gonna have to be gone for at the least four months." He stated calmly.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Gallagher Girl. But I have to go. I'm leaving right now actually."

And at that moment, I saw the helicopter start to land.

But I had this weird feeling, that somehow…. no…UGH! I feel like I'm gonna miss Zach, but not as much as I should. And sort of excited about have Mr. Solomon (THE SCHOOL'S HOTTEST TEACHER!) will be looking after me.

Weird, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So my parents don't think I'm doing anything bad, just typing, so I'm gonna post another chapter! Anyway, I thought you should know that in some chapters, I'm gonna be switching from one POV to another. And sometimes I'm gonna keep it at one POV. Thought you should know. OH! And also for future reference, some chapters may become rated M. KEEP THAT IN MIND! I will tell you when it's M though, so ya. Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Cammie POV

As I watched Zach lift into the air, I noticed that Mr. Solomon was standing next to me, watching Zach depart. After twenty-nine seconds, I realized I didn't feel as sad as I should have.

We stood next to each other watching the helicopter, until we couldn't see it anymore.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Solomon turn around. When I didn't turn around, he grabbed my arm, not too hard, though. He turned me around and we started walking back to the school.

I followed him (even though he didn't tell me to, but he didn't seem to mind) until we were inside his office. I sat on the couch and he sat on the little coffee table in front of the couch, facing me.

"So now what?" I asked, not really knowing what to do.

"I guess we go back to our normal routine." He sighed, and leaned back and put his hands behind him to hold himself upright.

At that moment, Joe Solomon looked like the hottest guy, not in the school, but in the universe. But I guess I was sort of staring at him because, next thing I know, he's leaning forward so his face is inches from mine.

I looked into his eyes and saw worry, but at the same time longing. LONGING?! WHY WOULD JOE SOLOMON BE LONGING?!

"Cammie, are you alright?" looking even more worried.

Then I realized why his eyes showed like he was longing!

I didn't say anything, but instead leaned forward, closing the gap between us and kissed him. Full on the mouth. And boy did I like it. I'm guessing he did too because he was pushing me back into the couch. He was on top of me and kissing me softly. Then we started licking my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I accepted almost immediately.

One of his arms was around my waist while the other was moving up and down my bare thigh. I had one hand tangled in his hair with the other on his chest feeling his abs. (Boy! He had at least an eight pack!)

Our tongues fought for control. He won, of course. The way his tongue explored my mouth made me moan. I could feel him smile just a little bit.

Five minutes and forty-seven seconds later we pulled apart. I looked into his eyes and see he was ecstatic. I smiled and so did he, making him even more handsome than before.

"I see you are just fine." He whispered against my ear.

"You think?" I smirked.

He sat back on the coffee table and looked at me. "I spoke with your mother and she said that you and you and your friends would have to change your rooms if you want to stay together. She wants you near me. There's a room in Gallagher that has two rooms, coincidentally; five beds, a bathroom, and a very large closet."

"So you mean, if I want to stay with my friends, we ALL have to move?"

"I'm afraid so." He said.

"Ok! As long as I'm near you Joey!" I exclaimed. He chuckled a bit and I winked.

"Shall we go see if your roommates are back yet?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm all for it."

As we were walking towards my room, I noticed there wasn't a soul in sight. _Oh ya it's the middle of the night. Duh!_

We were right outside my room, when all of a sudden; Joe pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hungrily. This turned into a seven minute twenty-nine second make out session. He started rubbing my thigh up and down. When that hand moved to the bottom of my shirt and started to make its way up, I heard a door being swung open to reveal a wide eyed Liz, shocked Macey, and a surprised Bex.

"Care to explain?" asked Bex in her British accent.

**So what did yall think? I really hoped you liked it. I will most definitely be posting very frequently. I hate it when a writer doesn't post for a long time. I promise I will not be like that! Until next time!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry it's not another chapter! **** But I just wanted yall to know that I am open to ideas! I have some planned out but you know, can never be too careful! Who knows, maybe one of yall's ideas will be really good?! NEVER KNOW! So I just wanted you to know that bit of information. Hope you like the chapter I just posted! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo! What's up? Ya, not much to say right now…. On with the story! Oh, and you should listen to ****Miley Cyrus - The Backyard Sessions - "Jolene." That's what I'm listening to as I write this.**

Cammie POV

I could feel to blood start to rush to my face as I saw the three of them staring.

"Um, well…. you see…."

But I was interrupted by Joe pulling away and saying. "I'm sorry girls, but is it really your business to know Cammie's love life?"

This made the girls even more surprised. I, on the other hand, was trying, and failing miserably, to stifle a laugh.

"Well, you could have at least TOLD us!" Whisper shouted Macey, trying not to wake up the whole school.

"I would have, if you three were HERE!" I replied.

Finally, Liz spoke. "We're sorry! We got caught up at the airport."

"Oh. Well you could have texted or called me." I muttered.

"We're sorry, Cammie." Bex said.

"So what's the problem?" Macey asked.

"I hate to say this, but you four ladies will have to change rooms until further notice." Joe stated.

All three of them whisper shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Come on guys, it's the only way we can stay together!" I pleaded.

"Ok. Come on, let's get our stuff." Bex said.

Once we got our stuff we followed Joey (my new nickname for him which, I swear, makes him blush, just a little bit. NOT MAKING IT UP!) to the room he mentioned.

The inside was huge. On the opposite wall was a huge window sill, on the right side of the room was, I'm guessing was gonna be Joe's room because lining the left side of the room were two beds and on both sides on the window were two beds. In the left corner was another door that leads to the bathroom.

We set our stuff down and got ready our stuff in place. I got ready for bed. My pajamas were a pair of soft black sophie shorts that barely covered my butt and a tight white undershirt. The girls were wearing the same as me but different colors. All, that is, except for Liz, who was wearing pajama pants that go down to her knees, and a loose fitting tee-shirt.

I went to go say goodnight to Joe; I walked into his room and saw he was just about to get into bed. He was in his boxers, and that was it. I felt the blood rush to my face.

I guess he didn't hear me open the door, because when he turned around he jumped a little. "Uh, how long have you been there Cammie?"

I was surprised to hear my voice saying, "about fourteen seconds."

Suddenly, I heard Bex's voice yelling from her bed, "YA GET SOME CAMMIE!" Then Macey and Liz's laughing.

I spun around and glared at her. She just smirked that smirk Grant had taught her. "Did Grant's 'British Bombshell' get some?" I questioned.

She stopped smirking immediately. Macey and Liz were laughing their asses off at this point.

Then, I felt a sudden warmth behind me, saying, "Ok you four time for bed. Goodnight Cammie." He turned me around and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

I then walked to bed. When I got in I realized I hadn't heard the door close. I looked at the door and saw Joe standing there.

I winked at him. "Goodnight Joey!"

"Goodnight Cammie." He smiled warmly at me.

When he closed the door I heard Bex say, "Boy he was hot just then."

I turned to her and said, "Ya, well you've got Grant."

"Noted."

Liz spoke up saying, "I wonder what he meant by 'we have a lot to do tomorrow'."

"Ya, what DID he mean by that?" asked Macey.

From the room over, we heard Joe yell, "YOU'LL SEE TOMORROW! NOW. GO. TO. BED."

We laughed at that.

What DID Joey mean by that?

**WOOHOO! Another chapter done! I'm posting these quite often, huh? Well, I was thinking of doing a STRIP TRUTH OR DARE thing in later chapters. What do you say? Sounds fun, huh? Excited? I know I am! Until next chapter!**


End file.
